Dart and the Psimunks
by Princess Rahnee Honey Lizard
Summary: Three chipmunk brothers, D'artagnan, Razputin, and Dogen, wake up to find themselves far away from home. They must work on their psychic powers as well as try to find their way home. Whispering Rock will never be the same! Please review!
1. Splitting logs

Something awoke Razputin from a deep sleep, and he tumbled from his bed. He tried to stand, but the floor was shaking. He looked across the room to see his brothers trying to balance as well.

"Dart! Dogen! We have to get out of here!"

Raz made for a hole in the floor and jumped in. About halfway down to the den, he stopped because something felt wrong. Dart and Dogen ran into him. "Get outta the way, Bro!" Dart yelled. Their father appeared farther down the hallway. "Come on, son," he told Raz.

Something was majorly wrong. "Dad, move," Raz said, worried. "What?" Dad said, blinking at the three little chipmunks above him.

"Dad, you gotta move…"

"Razputin?"

"Move!"

"Honey!" Mom cried, pulling her husband down into the den. At that moment, a buzz saw cut through the hallway. Raz dug his claws into the heartwood. Behind him, he felt a Psi-balloon pop up. Useless. As the saw sliced on through the tree, the top part began to fall. The three chipmunks were bounced around and knocked unconscious.

The brothers' half-tree was placed on a truck. "This one's all full," said one of the workers. "Take it away." When the workers turned back to the cut tree, four chipmunks popped out. "Waddaya know?" said one of the workers. "There was squirrels in 'ere!" The chipmunks ran off to a place where they could watch the workers without being in the way.

"Daddy?"

Demy looked up at her father, fearful. "Are the boys gonna okay?" she asked. He looked over at his daughter Ana and his wife.

"They're going to be okay. Those boys are special…"


	2. Doesn't rock so far

"I'm through with standin' in line to clubs I'll never get in; it's like the bottom of the ninth, and I'm never gonna win. This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be!" 

Raz stirred. He could hear music playing, and there was something warm and heavy on his back. He looked around to see a pile of bedclothes. There was a stubby tail sticking out from underneath them: Dogen. That left only one answer to whatever was laying on his back.

"Dart…Dart!"

Raz shifted uncomfortably, and Dart began to snore.

"D'artagnan!"

Dart mumbled in his sleep. Raz sighed. It's really hard to psychically pick someone up when you can't see them.

"I wanna bran' new house on an episode a' _Cribs_ and a bathroom I can play baseball in!"

Dart began mumbling along with the song. Dogen stirred under the bedclothes. He crawled out and began to giggle at the sight of Dart's tail lying across Raz's head. "Right," Raz said, only mildly annoyed. "Now will you help me?" Dogen nodded and scurried over.

"Dart, Dart, wake up," Dogen said, pushing on his brother's shoulder. Dart finally opened his eyes and looked wearily at Dogen. Dogen pointed toward Raz's tail. Dart looked down.

"Ah! I've been horribly mangled!"

Forehead slaps all around. "Dart, you know that's my tail, right?" Raz said, feeling really annoyed. Dart sat up, his 'tocks on Raz's shoulders.

"Oh!"

"That's got no limit and a big, black jet with a bathroom in it: gonna join the mile-high club at thirty-seven thousand feet!"

"Been there, done that."

"Ooh! What's that?" Dart cried, racing out of the remains of the bedroom. "Wait!" Raz cried, he and Dogen following after. Raz stuck his head out of the ruined hallway. He couldn't see him, but he could feel Dart somewhere nearby. Raz climbed onto the log and coaxed Dogen out.

"Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me!"

Dart's voice drifted back to them, and the brothers followed through a mass of logs and onto a tarp. Raz and Dogen heard their voices blend nicely with Dart's and the singers'. "'Cause we all jus' wanna be big rockstars and live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars!" the brothers sang.

The truck driver happened to look in the rearview mirror at that moment to see the three chipmunks. The truck screeched to a stop.

"The girls come easy and the—whoa!"

The brothers tumbled backwards across the tarp. "What was that about?" Raz asked, unsteady. He was standing on a part of the tarp that lay between logs. Suddenly, Dogen curled up into a ball and cried, "Don't hurt me! Please!".

"Huh?" Raz asked. He turned to see the truck driver…with an axe! With a unanimous cry, the brothers scrambled off the tarp. "Get outta here ya mangy rats!" he cried, swinging his axe and burying it in the concrete next to Raz. Dart spotted a gate next to the road.

"This way, guys!"

Raz and Dogen scampered after him. They rested on the other side of the large gate, out of the man's reach. Dart bounced up and down and from side to side, taunting the man.

"Look at the big man! Such a big man, with his axe, pickin' on juvenile chipmunks!"

Dogen saw Raz roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Just walk away, big man! Walk away! Know what? See you in hell!"

"D'artagnan!"

Dart turned to see Raz with his paws over Dogen's ears. Dogen looked disgruntled. "Not in front of Dogen," Raz said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever. Where are we, anyway?"

The brothers looked around. "We seem to be in a parking lot," Raz stated. The only car was long, slender, and painted a psychedelic yellow. A huge piece of cut wood stood in the center of the lot. The brothers ran around it to get a better look. "Ooh, a time line!" Dart cried, climbing up.

"Whispering Rock…it must be this place," Raz said, also clinging to the wood. "What is thread bussy?" Dogen asked, looking at a handwritten note. Raz slid down to see what his brother was talking about. "Wow! Whoever wrote this has messy handwriting," he said. "'I got to third base with Milly Hoofburger, Nils,' is what I _think_ it says…"

"What's 'third base'?" Dogen asked. Dart began to laugh. _Whap!_ "I think it has something to do with humans and mating," Raz said, turning back to Dogen as Dart rubbed his head. "Oh," said Dogen. Raz examined his surroundings. There was a large cabin up the hill. To the left was a trail with an archway.

"I think we'd better avoid the humans," he said, heading for the archway. "But it's so exciting when humans are around!" Dart complained. Raz held up his right arm. The fur on the side of his forearm was shaved close.

"This is enough _excitement_ for one day."

Dart hiccupped and followed his brothers through the archway.


	3. Intruders of Whispering Rock

"Oh, look! A button!" 

Dogen ran over to the large, red button lying on the ground. Dart picked up the button.

"Okay, who wants to ride shotgun?"

"Me, me!" Dogen cried. "In the back, Raz," Dart said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder. Raz shook his head, but he followed his brothers down the trail in the imaginary car. They crossed a bridge and were following the stream when Raz saw something on the other side.

There were three domes on elevated platforms surrounded by a fence. "Wow!" Dogen said, as they gazed across the stream. "Let's go over there!" Dart cried, running over to the remains of a large log that made a neat bridge across the water. Raz and Dogen ran after him with cries of "Wait up!". The fence was decorated with signs basically saying, "No children!" and signs saying, "Nein!".

"What is…'neen'?" Dart thought aloud. "It's 'nein'," Raz corrected him. "It's German for 'no', I think." Dart scratched at his ear. "That doesn't make much sense," he said. Dart tossed away the button and scampered through the gate. "The button!" Dogen cried, diving for it. He missed and chased it down the hill toward a stump.

Something about the stump intrigued Dogen, so he left the button and tried to look into it. All he could tell was that the stump was hollow before Raz grabbed his wrist and started to drag him toward Dart and the domes.

"C'mon!"

Dogen snagged his toes on the edge of the button. When Raz realized he was actually dragging his brother, he released Dogen's paw and looked down at him. Dogen gave Raz a cheese-eating grin, then picked up the button. The brothers proceeded into the fenced-in area and found Dart sitting in front of the largest dome.

"Watch me open it…with my amazing _kung fu!_ Aw-wah!"

Dart jumped up into the air, and an orange bubble appeared below him. He used it as leverage to jump into a somersault. An orange glow appeared around his foot as he prepared to kick the door. Raz bent down to whisper in Dogen's ear. Dogen nodded and gently pressed a paw against the door. The door came up swiftly and hit Dart.

"Okay up there, Dart?" Raz asked, nonchalantly. Dart sat up and shook himself. "I meant to do that," he said. "Sure ya did," Raz said, proceeding into the dome with Dogen. Dart scrambled off the door to follow his brothers. Raz and Dogen were looking around at the red cushioned interior. "Wow!" Dart said. "We could totally stay in here!"

"I don't think so," said Dogen. "Something doesn't feel quite right…" "Hey, there's a button missing!" Raz said, pointing to a cushion on the floor. Dogen looked at his brother. Raz nodded, and Dogen placed the button onto the cushion. He squealed as two small pieces of metal pushed up through the holes of the button. The metal went back down through the other holes to stabilize the button.

The brothers backed up as the button rose on a pole coming out of the floor. The cushion released from the floor and came up like a trapdoor. There was a unanimous "Ooh!" as the brothers investigated the phenomenon. Dart started down the ladder. "Wait," Raz cried, "this shouldn't be possible!" Dart looked up at his brother, all baroo.

"Eh?"

"Follow me," Raz said, heading back out. The brothers hung over the edge of the platform. "Um, what're we lookin' at?" Dart asked. "Nothing?" Dogen asked hopefully. "Exactly. If there's nothing down here," he said, getting up and turning toward the dome. "How can there be a secret room in there?"

"Only one way to find out!"

Dart ran into the dome and cannonballed into the trapdoor. "Hmm, c'mon, Dogen," Raz sighed heading for the ladder. Each brother took hold of one side of the ladder and slid down into the darkness. It brightened as they neared a floor. The brothers stood in a tiny room with one doorway. Outside were steps and platforms made of colored glass. Somehow they floated in the air with no visible supports.

Dart was excitedly darting back and forth and up and down the steps. "C'mon, c'mon!" he chattered. A smell was bothering Raz's cream-colored nose, though. He peered over the edge of a platform. A man was working at a desk next to a large machine that looked like either a laser or a giant hair dryer, depending who you ask.

"There's a human in here," Raz warned. "Really?" Dart cried. "I wanna see!" He scurried down the steps toward the floor. "Is that the cleaning lady?" the man asked, keeping his eyes on his work. Dart sniggered. "I don't think this is such a good idea…" Raz whispered. The man lifted his head and turned toward the sounds. Nothing. His forehead creased under his dark glasses. He could feel psychic auras in the room.

The auras were unfamiliar; he would be able to tell if they were Milla, Oleander, or Ford. It couldn't be children; camp didn't start for another week. Sasha slowly walked around the Brain Tumbler. There was a clatter and clicking of little claws. When Sasha walked by his desk, he did a double take.

A chubby chipmunk was eating one of the cookies Milla had given Sasha. When the chipmunk realized he had been seen, a cheese-eating grin spread out below his tiny blue nose.

"Booga, booga!"

Sasha turned to see a skinny chipmunk leaping off his computer, claws and teeth at the ready. Raz wasn't about to let anyone hurt his little brother. Sasha reacted quickly. Raz found himself hanging in front of Sasha's face. Sasha studied Raz as the chipmunk tried to escape.

The chipmunk had a lick of dark red-brown fur in front of his right ear. He was slender and very long from nose to tail. Raz realized he was being lowered to the floor and struggled harder. Sasha placed a file box over the struggling chipmunk and placed a fossil over that. He would refile those papers later, but first he had to round up the other chipmunk and find out how they had gotten in.

_Whoosh!_

Sasha turned back to the box to find it aflame. He reached out psychically to remove the box, but something hit him in the side of the head…


End file.
